Drabbles
by beautybelle300256
Summary: Short musings about our favorite group of rainbow, intergalactic, crime fighting team. #35: Fast Food: "We're the targets because we're the most tasty looking?"
1. First Glance

This is the first time in a loooooooong time I've submitted something here. Sorry about that. I've just been busy, a lot has happened in my life lately, a lot of major changes. But here are some drabbles that I've concocted just for you all. Each one is set to a different prompt and most are of different characters that I'm sure you can figure out. Each one is about 100 words long. I shall update these as I see fit and when/if inspiration strikes.

Disclaimer: I hearby disclaim these characters.

* * *

First Glance

The first time he saw her he didn't think much of it (_Not that you ever think much at all_).

Just another one to coordinate and colorize.

Then he found out 'it' was a she, a kick-ass she thankyouverymuch. Go figure.

There was no heart racing, time stopping, tension induced breathing impairment. Nothing; just a girl who had far too much passion and not enough places to put it if her flaming eyes and impatient voice and gleaming fur had anything to say about it.

He was only interested in her as far as getting off this star-forsaken planet was concerned.

It was a good thing he never really believed in first impressions.

_**-0-**_

The first time she saw him she knew he was gonna be no good for her.

There was just something about him, something in his aura, his stance, his expression that just screamed for her to react. Maybe because he was her favorite color (_ruby blood red_).

She was raised to trust and follow her instincts, had been told that there was a very strong mystic power in her that elevated her above just simple soldier talent. This time wasn't any different. When he presented the opportunity, she reacted.

It became her favorite most hated game.

This supernatural magnetism.


	2. CandlesFire

Second set of drabbles. I should warn you, I wrote these for the same character, two different sides of him though but now that I reread them I think you can switch out the first one. I think it's pretty obvious. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is a product of a fan based off the work of a show that I have no connection or claim on.

* * *

Candles/Fire

The soft whisper of fire slowly releasing melted incense calmed him as no other method could. Nothing had ever come close, not even his dear brother's calm rational soothing voice.

In times of stress, trial, or just quiet he would hole himself up in his room and light all the candles spread over his domain. Just to listen, and to smell, and hear, and be. It was both spiritual and bodily at the same moment. A combination he relished for its sense of superiority and freedom.

As the outside world faded, he grew more self-centered.

_**-0-**_

He always appreciated fire the most of all the elements. It was dangerous, it was unpredictable, it was harmful. In the wrong hands.

But, if placed in the _right _hands it could be a great and powerful achievement. An example of control unmatched, a sign of a true Master, a True Leader. Not many could ever hope to have such a title, such ability.

Luckily _he _did have such abilities, and soon he would have to be recognized and would be given the title as well.

Soon it would be his time, and he resolved to see it through.


	3. Watching the clock

Part 3! I'm actually rather proud of this one. Again, these are not the same characters in each drabble.

Disclaimer: This is not my original work. This is my interpretation of Ciero Neili's original characters.

* * *

Watching the clock

Being a creature of science, you tend to wait around a lot. Wait for this to heat, for that to cool, for this to grow, for that other thing to react.

It really is no wonder why I am so short with my teammates and their silly little quirks. I have spent all my patience on my projects I don't have any left for them. It's really not like I mean to, but honestly, I am a creature of science.

I figure out how things work, I do not intermingle with others for the sake of intermingling.

_**-0-**_

Time has never been a fluid, ceaseless flow for me. Whenever I look up at the clock it seems that a block of time has just left and I cannot tell you what I have done while it was here.

I am a very one-track minded monkey. I know that. So it's no surprise that when I get an idea or start working on a project I see it through no matter what and cannot be distracted by anything else—unless its pie, or pancakes, or a 50ft. tall alligator with wings and a polk-a-dot dress.

That'd be cool.


	4. Otherworld

Part 4, here we go. I'm not sure about these, I kinda like the interpretation (because I haven't really seen one quite like the first one) but then again, I'm not sure it fits.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

Otherworld

The concrete world has always bothered him.

There is just _so much_ to it that it is overwhelming most of the time. That's why he likes the aesthetic lifestyle of the monastery. It is simple, it is small, and it is easy to manage.

That's not to say he hates reality. That'd be a lie, he quite enjoys life.

It's just the modern universe is so full, so fast, so _there _that he can never really enjoy it like the others seem to.

That's why he meditates as much as he does. He's not isolating himself, he's hiding.

**_-0-_**

Being a Superhero is fun most of the time. Especially when _you're_ the leader of a pack of monkeys.

But the training part does suck. All the repetitiveness of the same boring things over and over and over again until you can do them in your sleep. And even then you have to do them 500 more times.

But the meditation is worse. Why would you want to leave the real world when there is _so much_ going on in it? Some things I'll just never understand.

I guess that's why a spiritual leader is the second in command.


	5. Kinky

Wow, over 100 hits and not a single feedback. I didn't think they were THAT bad, but if they are please just tell me and I'll be sure and take them down immediately. Thanks guys.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Kinky

It was a love-hate relationship, anyone could see that.

He loved and loved and loved but never seemed to get anywhere. No matter how hard he tried he could never get ahead. There was always something he fell short at.

The mechanics of the thing didn't even baffle him really, it was just that there was _so much_ he had to do. All by himself. Just when he thinks he's finally gotten everything smoothed out another battle comes and destroys his hard work.

Sometimes Otto wished they didn't have to fight crime so he could keep the Super Robot in working order.


	6. Monsters

**Summary:** Because what kind of man would desecrate the natural, scientific order of things?

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

"_Every person has free choice. Free to obey or disobey the Natural Laws. Your choice determines the consequences. Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices." –Alfred A. Monapert_

Monsters

When he was younger and first heard about the monsters that lived under beds and inside closets he had tried to befriend them. He had believed they were like him and maybe they hid because they didn't want the other kids picking on them either.

When he had discovered that they did not actually exist he decided to create them.

After years of countless attempts and failures he gave up on monsters and decided to instead create beings that would be able to combat them. Maybe the real monsters would be drawn to a challenge, like he was.

Many years of research and self-discovery later he still wanted to make monster-warriors but for the sake of helping his friend and combating the _real _monsters in the universe.

When he was overtaken by the demonic power his desire to create was increased tenfold and he knew that in order to secure some semblance of balance in the universe that he must create his monster-warriors now. The enhanced endurance, creativity, and spiritual power aided him in his final mortal quest to restore the balance.

It also stirred in him dormant dreams of overpowering his oppressors and monsters that would help him.


	7. Hairbrush

I have a poll going on my profile of what I should write about next if anyone is interested. I have a few half ideas floating around (there are 7 or 8) and I _know_ you guys are reading these, so if you have any opinions about what I should do, please tell me.

**Summary:** Why? Because it's true. Chiro/JinMay

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

Hairbrush

"What am I supposed to do with it, exactly?"

"Well, you're supposed to use it."

"How?"

"Uh, you know, you put it in your hair and push down—"

"I don't _have_ real hair, Chiro. Remember?"

"Oh. Um, uh, well…"

"I don't know how you forget that I'm a _robot_ all the time. I mean, I know I look pretty real but seriously, there is no way I am even remotely human. You've seen me transform countless times, not to mention you can feel my metal when we touch. How can you keep forgetting this one important fact?"

"I dunno. It just…doesn't stick I guess. I mean you just seem so human—"

"But I'm _not_ human, Chiro. I never have been. I am a machine. You don't seem to have a problem with Antauri or the Super Robot. Why is it only me?"

"I guess I just love you too much—"

"Too much to forget what I am?! Do you even hear yourself? If you love me so much then why do you keep forgetting key things about me?"

"Look I'm sorry okay? I'll try harder. I'll go return the brush if you want. I'm sorry for trying to be a thoughtful boyfriend."

"That's just it! You're not being thoughtful—you're being thought_less_. You've been giving me all these human girl gifts that I can't ever use, Chiro. Do you know how that makes me feel? Do you know what that does to me?"

"Um, no?"

"Would you like me better if I were human?"

"What? Of course not! I love you just the way you are, you're perfect."

"Really, Chiro? You wouldn't try to give me a flesh body if you had the chance? A body with a pulse, one that can eat real food, a body that is warm; a body that can grow older, can develop more and can change. You mean to tell me that if given the chance, you wouldn't want those things for me? For us?"

"O-of course not. You're perfect."

"I'm a machine, Chiro. I was designed perfect. I was programmed to like you, to be perfect to you."

"So?"

"So? So?! Is that all you have to say to that? Do you know what this means? It means I can't grow up, Chiro. I will always be this 14 year old girl. I can't eat. I can't dream. I will never ever change. Unless you build me new bodies and modify my programming. I am nothing but a dream Chiro. And I can't take it anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you deserve someone real. Someone you can grow old with, and who can really and passionately love you. Someone who can fight and hurt and get angry with you. Someone who is mortal."

"JinMay—"

"I've already made up my mind, Chiro. I'll always love you; forever. But I will never be human enough to give you what you need. I'm sorry."

"Wait, don't go. Please."

"I'm sorry, Chiro. This--this is Goodbye."


	8. Frustrated

Clearly, I am fixated on The Skeleton King and his psyche...Feedback is always appreciated, and please feel free to give me ideas for oneshots.

**Summary:** He was divinely chosen...the Chosen One.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

* * *

Frustrated

The universe was against him from the start.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much planning he went through something invariably went wrong and everything would fall apart before him. It was inconceivable most of the time. He had vast resources that many in the cosmos couldn't even comprehend.

Many nights he would sit up on his chair and just reflect on what exactly he had done to deserve such failure.

He was divinely chosen. The very spirits of the universe had instructed him his mission. And yet he was incapable of fulfilling it as long as that _boy_ was there, standing in his way and ordering _his_ monkeys around on how the universe should be. It was he who was the Chosen One, the being who would bring creation into unity under the Great Power.

"One day, Chiro. One day I shall watch you fall."


	9. Air

I'm not sure about this, I feel like it's missing something. Anyone wanna hazard a guess at what?

**Summary:**_"Our body is a machine for living. It is organized for that, it is its nature. Let life go on in it unhindered and let it defend itself, it will do more than if you paralyze it by encumbering it with remedies."--Leo Nikolaevich Tolstoy  
_

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

Air

The first thing he did when he awoke was gasp for breath. Or at least he tried to. He went through the motions of gathering air into his no-longer-existent lungs like he needed it.

But he didn't. That startled him more than dying had.

The second thing he did was make sure this new body functioned properly. He went through all the interior logistics to assess that he was in perfect order. It took less than .0128 seconds. He functioned perfectly, (un)naturally.

The third thing he did was let out a broken sob with the air that he hadn't need for being trapped in this shell of an imitation body.


	10. Fight

...I luff these two together _SO MUCH_. I noticed that a lot of my works lately have been pretty dark, so I thought I'd mix it up with this cute little piece. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Summary:** _"They're like a box of puppies. It's more like the square root of two. They fight like dogs, but will always be each others' best friend."--Nancy Hills_

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed

* * *

Fight

"_What_ are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm making a fort."

"Yes, I can see that. Let me rephrase: what are you doing building a fort _in front of my lab_?"

"Well, I can't have Otto sneak up on me from behind, so I have to build it in front of something to make sure I'm covered."

"And you chose the entrance to my lab _because..._?"

"Well, I figured I'd get bored after awhile if he takes too long, so I thought that I could go in and entertain myself if necessary."

"_What?_ Sprx that is abominably stupid—if you think that I'm just going to let you build a fort right—"

"Hit the deck!"

"…"

"…"

"What _was_ that?!"

"That was the enemy. He is a crafty being with many resources. We have to keep an eye out at all times. He could strike out from anywhere."

"What _are_ you going on about now? What on Shuggazoom are you and Otto playing at now? No, wait--don't tell me. I'm sure I don't want to know. But I'm afraid you must move you're little encampment now before—"

"Are you crazy? We can't just up and leave in the middle of a war. That's treason, not to mention deadly. Toughen up soldier; we're here for the long haul."

"…Sprx really—"

"Look out! Heads down!"

"…"

"…"

"Alright this is getting ridiculous. Come on Otto, this is quite silly. Just let me pass and—"

"…"

"He _HIT_ me with a _pie_."

"I told you. The enemy is a crafty being with numerous weapons and time on his side. Now, are you with me or not?"

"Oh, this is exceedingly objectionable now. What's our battle strategy?"

"That's what I like to hear soldier..."

A truce was declared three hours later during a peace negotiation over Antauri's infamous buttered and slammed baked potatoes.

* * *

**EDIT ON 3/24/10**: There is an **_awesome _**comic of this Drabble that you _have to_ check out. Seriously, if you read this, you must go and see it. It's by the amazing Sniggyfrumps so you know it has to be good.

http:// sniggyfrumps(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Fight-page-1-of-2-158200980

http:// sniggyfrumps(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Fight-page-2-of-2-158519843


	11. Amused

Sequel to 'Fight.' Antova if you squint.

**Summary: **_"Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives." --C.S. Lewis_

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

* * *

Amused

"How goes the war?"

"S'not looking good, 'Tauri. Apparently Chiro has been persuaded to join ranks with Otto and Gibson has engineered a complex fort reinforcement and some sort of laughing gas."

"Indeed, things are starting to look grave. Tell me, who do you think will win?"

"Well, Otto and Chiro are able to build weapons quicker, and so have the active advantage. But Gibson has full access to his lab and Sprx _is_ a good shot. Gibson can also throw his attacks but Otto and Chiro have more room to maneuver. It's a close call, but I'm going to have to go with Otto and Chiro on this one. They have the slight advantage of actual leadership and cooperation over the other two."

"Well then, how about a little wager? If Sprx and Gibson come out the victors you will have to take over _all_ their training for the next month."

"And if Otto and Chiro win?"

"Then I shall personally make sure that Sprx refrains from flirting with you for the remainder of the month."

"You're on. Now pass me the knife, these potatoes aren't going to peel themselves."

The harmonious chuckling coming from the kitchen was drowned out by the flamboyant war cries coming from the common room.


	12. Future

Well, this one is weird and isn't really supposed to make sense so if you're utterly confused and offended, then you're okay. Basically, it's my interpretation of what Nova saw in the Wormhole. This one had the most votes on my poll, so here it is. Thank you to all who voted and reviewed--really I truly appreciate all your feedback and critique. Thank you.

**Summary**:_ "On earth there is no heaven, but there are pieces of it."--Jules Renard_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Future

Let me tell you what heaven is like. It is a clamor. Things still move, and breath, and live, and hurry, and shout, and pass you by without a glance, you are still yourself. It is also bright—not blindingly so, but like when you're in a highly populated city and it's the weekend and everything is open still, all the signs and people are glowing, they are loud and they have no since of decency.

That is what heaven is like. There are still clouds overhead (and below), there is still grass, and houses, and stores, and zoo, and jobs, and games. No one is sitting around in a white robe playing a harp—they are too busy just like in this life. It's been that way since the beginning of time—the beginning of reality—it _is_ reality. Why should the afterlife be any different?

That is what heaven is like. People still disagree and yell and joke and get angry. There is this sense of activity and a flurry of feelings permeating the air—just like this life. Heaven is not much different than what we're doing now. There is an undercurrent of life, of expectancy, a thrum all it's own. Heaven is not calm; it is not serene; it is not detached. It is as intricate and frenzied and intense as this world. There are creatures there, beings that are marvelously average and extraordinary. They walk and talk and think and feel just like us--they have memories and lives that they go to. Life goes on.

There are differences, but you'll have to see them for yourselves someday.


	13. Surprised

...I don't even know. Totally not how it went down in my head, but as soon as I put pen to paper this came out. Take it however you want it I guess, I still kinda like it.

I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season and wish you all the best!

**Summary**: _"May your life be like arithmetic--joys added, sorrows subtracted, friends multiplied, loved undivided."--Unknown_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Surprised

"What's this?"

"I made you some dinner. I figured you hadn't eaten all day and would probably forget to come out for dinner."

"Why?"

"I just told you—"

"No, _why_?"

"Oh, well—can't a girl do something nice for her teammate every once in a while? If you don't want it I can just go give it to—"

"No, I will take it. Just leave it over there on the counter—don't touch anything on it though. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Is there anything else?"

"What exactly _are_ you working on? If you don't mind my asking."

"I'm trying to create a method for constructing minute theoretical masses so that their properties can be better understood and hopefully distorted easier."

"Oh. Well that sounds like…fun."

"You don't even know what I said."

"Yes I did. Well, most of it anyway. I'm sure it's somehow important though, so I guess it doesn't really matter _what_ exactly it is."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Thank you—I think."

"You're blushing."

"I _am NOT!_"

"Whatever you say, Gibson. Enjoy your dinner; I added an extra special ingredient in it—just for you."

"And what might that ingredient be precisely?"

"Love."

* * *

EDIT 3/8/2010: You can find a totally awesome comic of this Drabble at sniggyfrumps(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Surprised-156500796

You need to check it out and totally fangirl over the artist (known as Flensted on this site) and let her know how awesome she is.


	14. Toys

We never see any _good_ Sprx/Chiro interaction even though they obviously have a pretty good relationship in the show. And I'm not saying that this one is any good either, but at least it's something other than them drooling over girls--because really all the monkey's mentor Chiro in some way or another and I believe that Sprx really helps him with all his not-a-child-not-yet-an-adult issues which are tied to being a teenager. I don't know, I just think he can relate to that better than the others.

**Summary**: _"The bond that links your true family is on not of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof."--Richard Bach_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Toys

"What are you doin' kid?" the red mechanical monkey cried as he witnessed the young leader tear his own room apart. Disheveled piles littered the usually organized room and precious keepsakes were being thrown around with disregard.

"I'm getting rid of all my _toys._" The last word was spit out with such venomous revulsion and disgust that the simian was silenced for a moment.

"Why?" that one word had such an immediate effect that the pilot wondered if he had somehow gotten excused from the time stream for a moment. All was quiet and still around the two as the boy tried to gather his thoughts enough to face his friend.

"Why? Because I am a _superhero_ and heroes don't play with toys. I am the Chosen One, I have to be focused and in control and calm and collected and I have to know exactly what to do at any given moment and there is no room in this whole lifestyle that allows for _toys_. That's why." The 14 year old looked defiantly at his passive teammate, daring him to contradict him.

"Really now? And who told you that?" Sprx asked lazily, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Looking for all the worlds completely uninterested in the current conversation.

"No one _told_ me that exactly. But it's pretty obvious when you think about it. I mean who ever heard of a superhero with a toy collection or who was caught playing with action figures? Besides, they take up a lot of time that I could use to learn strategies or meditate or—or whatever."

"Uh-huh. Well, I guess if you think so, then you can just go ahead and get rid of all your stuff. I'm sure some other kids would enjoy them—provided they're not superheroes either of course. But let me ask you something; is this what you _want_ to do? Do you w_ant_ to give away all your stuff?"

Chiro stared back at him with a helplessly defeated expression so different from the defiant teenager pose a moment ago the pilot was almost sorry he had asked. Almost.

"Well…n-no. I don't _want_ to give it all away. But I'm a superhero, so I don't get to do what I want all the time."

"Well, you don't play with them _all the time_ do you? You only do it when you have free time away from your mandatory studies and training, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So why do you have to be a 'superhero' all the time? Why can't you just be a regular kid every once in a while when you get the chance? Don't heroes deserve breaks?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Look kid, no one is making you give up your stuff, that's not fair. Gibson still does his science-y stuff that isn't fully dedicated to helping us out, and Otto makes weird gazmos that have no use to anyone anywhere. I like flying around just for the heck of it. That's how we have fun. You're just a kid, Chiro. It's ok to not be a superhero all the time—no one expects you to be. You can keep your toys if you want to, they help you de-stress just like we all have our hobbies to help us. There's no need to get upset over the fact that you like playing with action figures over learning complicated battle strategies. In fact, I'd be upset if you _did_ enjoy reading that stuff."

By the end of his little speech Chiro had brightened up considerably.

"...Maybe you're right. Thanks, Sprx."

"Don't mention it kid."


	15. Destiny

There's just something about Antauri that gets under my skin, so I always seem to portray him rather darkly. No offense to all his fans, but he and I don't have a great relationship and my writing of him suffers for that I think.

**Summary**: _"Truth, in matters of religion, is simply the opinion that has survived." --Oscar Wilde_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Destiny

The universe was a well ordered clock and all that had, does, and is going to happen was meant to. That is why good always triumphs over evil—because that is the way it is supposed to. That is why he is here still, he is supposed to be here guiding the Team along the correct courses and revealing the hidden secrets of the universe a little at a time.

Everything is for the best of the best in this world.

The fully robotic monkey mentally reviewed the orders of his teachers—the foundations of the Power Primate creed—breathing deeply out of habit in practice of meditation.

The only thing that is truly firm in his mind was the belief in the Power Primate. The order may have been corrupted, but the actual teachings were well founded and pure. He is a pertinacious individual and no one would ever accuse him otherwise. Things are absolute and unchangeable.

Having doubts about the events or certainty of destiny is sacrilege and exactly what had lead Mandarin down a dark path. A path he was meant to take—for the good of the universe, no matter how much it had hurt him.


	16. Cat

Please tell me what you think of this one, I'm not sure if it came out right.

**Summary**: _"People die when curiosity goes."--Graham Swift_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed

* * *

Cat

His name was Neko, and he was the village mischief maker. He never actively tried to be, but had a natural curiosity that usually landed him in some form of trouble or another. The town blamed his long-deceased parents for leaving him without any propriety to fall back on.

He just liked to know how everything worked: nature, farming, tools, people, space. Anything and everything was a mystery that needed him to solve it. When the Team showed up and helped the village out with the (mysteriously) large bugs he was truly fascinated by them. When the green one let him help build some(mysterious)thing he knew he had found his calling in life. Long after they left, he built (mysterious) new and (sometimes) useful equipment for the surrounding local villages.

His curiosity had found a relatively safe place to be utilized, and everyone was grateful (though they still secluded him and ordered that his "lab" be a good distance away from the village itself).

He was known to (mysteriously) disappear for days at a time. So when he (mysteriously) never came back, no one really thought much of it. No one was there to mourn for him. They simply weren't curious enough.


	17. Ecstatic

...I regret nothing.

**Summary**:_"A mistake in judgment isn't fatal, but too much anxiety about judgment is."--Pauline Kael_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Ecstatic

The coding flew over the monitor like a serpent with wings.

He was frantic, trying desperately to find some sort of explanation or solution to the problem at hand. There was none. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that, knew it but wouldn't accept it. It was inconceivable.

There was no way it could end like this. All the blood, sweat, tears, fights, friendships, memories just couldn't come down to this. It _would_ not. He could fix this. He could _fix_ this. He could fix anything.

Numbers don't lie, unfortunately. And these numbers were tragically fatal.


	18. Brouhaha

Pretty dark, very unhappy, and my personal choice for the end of the series.

**Summery**: _"If there will be a war, we will be a good soldier."--Shimon Peres_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Brouhaha

"_The greatest war Shuggazoom has ever seen."_

There wasn't much blood on the ground. They had had casualties and injuries of course, but most of their allies were still alive at least, just incapable of battle at the moment. They fought anyway.

Ooze drenched the ground in a shower. Their numbers could be spared—they weren't alive and were easy to make, to replace. They were faster, stronger, and smarter though—harder to completely annihilate.

--

They didn't get breaks. It wasn't a real war—there were no times of peace and recuperation for both sides, they didn't fight squarely—it was an overwhelming onslaught of undead everyday with no end in sight. It was like the most intense and graphic brutal zombie video game come to life—only you didn't have extra lives to depend on to get you through it. There was no rest, no peace, and no hope.

Citizens had been evacuated to nearby moonstations and planets. Those that chose to stay behind and fight were put to basic training that took up most of the time outside real battle. The planet itself was almost unrecognizable to the defenders. The land was charred and crushed beyond repair—the city would have to be rebuilt from the structure up. It had been sunk two months in.

--

Most of their tactics were guerrilla based over the remaining uninhabitable lands now. Most of the time they didn't have any tactics; they just kept fighting and swinging and shooting and jabbing and kicking until they fell with exhaustion or injury. Defending the only base that could recharge the Super Robot now; defending what little life was left on the planet.

Overwhelming odds seemed to be the one real advantage of the Skeleton King—death had certainly agreed with him.

--

After a year into the war many of the allies were not around anymore. The planet was no longer beautiful and lush with perfect blue skies and the heroes were irreparably changed creatures. One message last was sent out to the remaining citizens:

_War over. Planet uninhabitable. Shuggazoom destroyed. Find new homes._


	19. Lost

I'm fascinated by Otto/Mandarin relationship dynamics. I don't get either Otto or Mandarin so their relationship is absolutely impossible for me to gauge. But here's my first crack at it anyway.

**Summary**:_"We have to distrust each other. It's our only defense against betrayal."--Tennessee Williams_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Lost

Broken unfinished bits of strange machinery littered the workspace, cluttered around the central section of the counter where the morose little monkey sat staring at it dazedly. His whole posture was slumped--an unusual position for him—his tail lagging on the floor, even his vibrant fur seemed dull at the moment. A singular lamp lit the room, casting shadows around all but the focus of its beam on a pile of junk on the counter top.

He stared long and hard at the wall, trying to remember what it was he had just been thinking about. Something about fixing something, he was sure.

His thought pattern was as strewn as the eclectic apparatus spread about him. His childlike nature had left him completely numb and stunned to the tragedy he had just experienced and the almost tragedy that he had helped avert.

His best friend had left him. He was gone. Gone forever. It was all his fault. He should have been there for him more—he had been too caught up in his projects and had ignored his friend-- his leader--when he had needed him most. He should have seen the signs. He was too unobservant, too ignorant, too _stupid_. He really was just a little kid trying to do grown up things. He wasn't ready for this—he couldn't do this anymore.

How could he go on without Mandarin's guidance? His encouraging speeches and support and willing ear to listen to him babble on about some ridiculous project? Who would treat him with respect now? Who would be willing to learn how to put something together or take it apart with him now? Who would tell him what to build now?

For the first time in his relatively short life, the lively monkey felt truly heartbroken.


	20. Sinful

Now, I really tired to go for a nice light and humorous Antauri in this one. I hope it shows, because something about this still seems dark and off to me.

**Summary**: _"Ecstasy is a glassful of tea and a piece of sugar in the mouth."--Alexander Pushkin_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Sinful

It was a minor indulgence he allowed himself whenever the chance presented itself. Every opportunity was one he did not plan on wasting. Growing up among monks, indulgences were looked down upon and subject to serious punishment. To free oneself from the physical world meant denying all cravings of the body—he did not even know of its existence until he had left the order and traveled around a bit.

When he was first introduced to the marvelous subsistence he was quite wary and repeated the lectures to the others about its possible corrupting abilities. Then Sprx had jokingly taunted him to try something before he declared it evil—and he had surprisingly accepted the challenge.

It was love at first bite.

The light, fluffy, mixture dissolved on his tongue and left such a glorious taste in his mouth that he had immediately ceased all dignity and eaten the rest of Sprx's cone that he had been handed to fulfill the challenge.

Antauri seriously began pondering the monk's teachings after that, the monks must have never tasted such bliss for them to denounce all sugary substances like they did. The filling novelty of cotton candy was far too sweet to be anything other than heaven sent.


	21. Vacation

For the record I would just like to state that this is all Flensted's fault....Off the record it's still her fault. So, enjoy.

**Summary**:_"A vacation is like love--anticipated with pleasure, experienced with discomfort, and remembered with nostalgia."--Unknown._

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

_**

* * *

**_Vernal Equinox Break  
_**  
**_

Loud rustling and bickering could be heard coming from the dense vegetation that surrounded the rather impressive valley.

"Gentlemen, please," a calm voice rang out from amongst the noises, and with it an unusual being stepped into the small glade. "These arguments will not further our goals. We must consult the Universe on these matters and--"

"Oh, go smell your 'incense' Zan," another being stepped into the glade, this one was much more muscular and his voice was harsh. "The Universe can't help us on this one. The only way to fix this problem is through sheer force."

"No no _no_," a final being joined the first two, this one was distinctly more humanoid. "There is a reasonable and methodical process that will get us through this. I'm sure of it."

"As sure as you were when we encountered those lightening-bees?" The muscular, grey being inquired mockingly.

"Well how was I supposed to know they could spontaneously combust? I'd never studied such a thing--and I still say we should have captured some, they could prove invaluable."

"You're black magic and animal obsession is becoming a bit of an endangerment, Al."

"But there's so much to _learn_. Thin about what I could have transformed them into!"

"There was no time. The Universe required us to--" The first being was interrupted again.

"The Universe hasn't done anything to help us so far. So shut you yapper you old zealot."

"Really. There is no need for such language," Zan sniffed at the grey being, turning his head away in hurt.

"No need? We're lost in the middle of a bloody _jungle_. If we had just done things _my _way--"

"If we had done things your way we'd still be back at the University trying to catch a space-bus out of there. If I hadn't asked for aid from the Cosmos--"

"Then we'd bloody well be there right now. Honestly, how hard is it to find a doodlin dojo-resort on a base planet?"

"Um--Offay?" The humanoid being broke back in, a dazed tinge to his voice.

"_What?_"

"We're here." He pointed toward the very big, and very obvious resort in front of them.

"Wha--oh."

The three roommates spent the next week enjoying all the comforts of pretending to be in the Jungle before heading back off. It was a Vernal Equinox Break well spent.

* * *

EDIT 3/8/2010: Hey all you guys, Flensted has done an illustration of this Drabble and it's up in her DeviantArt account. sniggyfrumps(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Vacation-156508608 is the URL. You need to check it out, it's awesome.


	22. Temper

I've mentioned before how much I love Sprx and Gibson, yes?

**Summary: **_"Righteous Indignation: your own wrath as opposed to the shocking bad tempers of others."--Elbert Hubbard_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Temper

Ask anyone and they would have said Nova had the worst temper among the Team. Ask Nova and she would have told you that Gibson actually had a very very bad temper that made hers look like a small little mouse throwing a hissy-fit.

No one would have argued with her, but they would never have had the courage to say so out loud for fear of incurring the violent and usually extensive (vocabulary-wise) temper.

Except for Sprx; but he was known far and wide as the source of all the bad tempers of the Team members and so was obviously not afraid of a few words thrown at him (or fists).

**Example:**

_Log 12457; 17th of the 13th month in the year 3770; the most exciting incident today, while stuck in hyperspace, traveling back to Shuggazoom from chasing down the Fortress of Bone: Sprx bothered Gibson (again) and Gibson let it get to him (again):_

"Sprx-77 if you do not cease and depart this moment I shall defenestrate you—despite the fact that we are currently in hyper drive in the midst of metagalactic space!"

"Lighten up Dr. Brainiac, we all know you sleep with the thesaurus under your pillow at night—no need to show off. Geez, I have no idea what you just said."

The threat was almost carried out but the rest of the Team was able to pry the antagonistic monkey from the scientist's hands before they made it to the observation deck. Sprx just laughed at the failed attempt and was almost handed back over to the incensed blue monkey on account of his complete lack of respect and immaturity.

The rest of us haven't bother Gibson for the rest of the week except when absolutely necessary.

_End Log._

**End Example.**

Point and case.


	23. Playful

Again, I really don't care for either of these characters but I really want to try and understand them (or at least write them well enough).

On a side note, if you would be so kind as to head on over to sniggyfrumps(dot)deviantart(dot)com and see her wonderful, amazing work I'd be ever so grateful. She has done a few illustrations for my Drabbles that are _FANTASTIC_. You should totally check her out.

**Summary**: _"A good friend is a connection to life-a tie to the past, a road to the future, the key to sanity in a totally insane world."-Lois Wyse_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Playful

Interaction between them was very minimal, simply for the reasons that they didn't have a lot of things in common. Sure, they lived together-they believed that they were going to help save the universe and they got along ridiculously well whenever they did interact—but that was really superficial. They both had very different approaches to life and how it should be handled.

They were both peace lovers of course—but peace stemmed from different aspects in their views. One believed that peace was a state of contentment that came from knowledge and acceptance of one's place in the scheme of the universe—no matter how small. The other thought that peace was what you were; it came from doing what you like and making other people laugh and smile.

They both knew and liked their lives too. One was the wizened teacher who had all the answers and would give up anything when necessary. The other was young and naïve (by choice) who enjoyed life simply for the sake of enjoying it; he'd give up everything if anyone asked him to. They were both happy with this.

They were family, and they loved one another.

_**-0-**_

"Ah, come on Antauri, just one game?"

"I'm sorry Otto, but I do not know how."

"It's all right—I can teach you!"

"I am afraid that I simply do not find any meaning or joy out of these sorts of activities."

"That's 'cause you've never played. How do you know whether or not you like something if you never tried it?"

"…Very well. One game, that's all."

"Woo-hoo! Oh wait till you get the hang of it, then you will just be dying to play these with the rest of us."

"That is highly doubtful, Otto. Now how does one handle such a device?"

"You just gotta hit the buttons when the colors flash on the screen. It'll be fine. Just watch me go first, then you can try and beat my score, okay?"

"Very well. I still do not know why you and the others are so adamant about playing such games. They do not have any productive quality to them."

"You sound just like Gibson."

"Indeed?"

"It's not about being productive—it's about being unproductive. Don't you ever get tired of meditating and thinking all the time? These will help you not think for a while so that your ideas can rest and be better than ever."

"I see. And how does dumbing your mind down help you become smarter?"

"It just does. Not everything has an explanation—you should know that Antauri. Besides, if you learn how to play these, then you can come and hang out with all of us more. Maybe we could even start a team wide tournament for the Ultimate Video Game Champion of All Time Ever!"

"Yes…maybe we could."

"All right now. You're turn, Antauri. Just relax and don't think, you'll get the hang of it."

"Otto…Thank you, my friend."

"No problem."


	24. Winter

Mandy needed some attention too. So here he is, he's a little out of it though--probably the concussion.

**Summary: **_"Thou art all ice. Thy kindness freezes."--Shakespeare_**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

Winter

The glass was still frozen. It was the only comprehensive thought he could form at the moment. The glass was still frozen from the exercise.

He would later realize the exact significance of such a phenomenon but at the moment he just knew that the glass was cold against his face and it felt good. He knew in the most basic and unconscious part of his mind (that primal part that drove him forward) that he was pinned to something and it was very very hot and uncomfortable. He never had liked the cold, but right now it was good.


	25. Good Deeds

Note to self: people _do not_ like Mandarin.

Have some Gibson as recompense.

**

* * *

Summary**: _"We must not say every mistake is a foolish one."- Cicero_

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything except insane fantasies regarding this show and the people in it.

* * *

Good Deeds

Once you've touched true evil, you can never go back. Not entirely, anyway.

You can forever feel it, gnawing in your bone, beating in your heart, wriggling in your thoughts. And if you're ever faced with it again, you can feel what's left of it leap towards it - pulling you along with it. It takes a strong person to resist.

It doesn't matter where the strength comes from, just so long as it is able to override that evil. I'm embarrassed to say that mine came from fear, but I'm not at all ashamed that it prevented what undoubtedly would have happened. Yes, I was afraid. I'd stared down my worst fear and I still let it take over my instincts and botched our mission at that point. Of course, I'm more embarrassed to admit that it took me a while to come to these conclusions. At the time, I just knew that I had been afraid and couldn't touch the Crystal.

Now I know - that germ, that infection, that mutation - it's still there.

It demands vengeance, compensation, retribution, payment for any un-due wrong.

And I don't think it's going to go away anytime soon either.


	26. Sun&Scary Movie

Ya'll, in case you don't know: Spova is my drug of choice. Fair warning.

**Summary**: _"A smile happens in a flash, but its memory can last a lifetime."--Unknown_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Sun

She had always been told she had a winning smile; one that could rival all the suns in the skies. It has won many battles and captured many hearts. It is a symbol throughout the universe of victory and hope.

With the sun rising in the sky haloing her in the middle of the battle she knew she looked her best.

"I thought you liked me."

"I do," his own smile had startled her for a moment, "She doesn't."

The sudden force compelling her to the ground wiped the smile right off her. Raising her head to glare at the offenders, she found herself looking at the simple smile shared between the two after the attack. Aura thought she saw one of the most beautiful dawning that had ever come up. And it didn't come from the sun.

* * *

Scary Movie Night

No one was getting out alive.

That was okay with her though – as long as he kept grasping her like she was his only hope, she could be okay with anything.

A smug glint entered her eyes.

That's not to say the bet that got them here wasn't a big deal – it was. Questioning her tough-girliness was a major 'no-no' and he deserved every ounce of terror he was feeling at the moment. However, in light of watching the dust under your bed eat you alive, she was focusing on the warmth of his body pressed securely to hers and the way she could _feel_ every shiver that racked his body as he watched the movie in horror.

"They've reached our cardboard barrier!" some idiot in the movie shouted to them.

She silently thanked him very much because now he was practically on her lap.

Another terrified yell of "MY SQUISHY BRAIN MEATS!" had his tail wrapped around her waist. She couldn't hold back the triumphant smile anymore so she turned her head minutely in the other direction just in case he looked over toward her.

The best part about all this was after it was over, she'd get five bucks.

Maybe there was something to those old horror-movie date clichés after all. Maybe they'd have to do this more often.

**

* * *

**

The last one is based of sniggyfrumps adorable art work, which can be found here:** http(colon)(slash)(slash)sniggyfrumps(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Scary-Movie-Night-157788084**


	27. Strangers

Older!Angsty!Chiro is here. Honestly, just pretend he's finally hit puberty and hates life right now. Like a normal teenager.

**Summary**: _"Sometimes you have to get to know someone really well to realize you're really strangers."--Mary Tyler Moore_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Strangers

"I dreamed I was nobody."

"Why would you do that?"

"It was a dream, a wish. It was…nice. Sometimes, I just miss not having any responsibility—not having to save the universe, not having some unyielding destiny on my shoulders that dictates my life without any regard for me."

"Chiro, life is full of responsibility. No matter what your destiny could have been you would have had to play some part in the scheme of the universe."

"I know that. Sometimes I just like to pretend that my part in it isn't so big."

"I do not understand."

"I didn't think you would. You're always so sure and calm—I don't think you could ever understand the stress of having your entire life chosen and mapped out before you were born and not being able to do anything about it. You're a great mentor, Antauri, and I'm glad I have you as a father figure, but sometimes I just don't think we can ever understand each other. We're too different."

"Chiro—"

"No, it's all right. No matter how much a person means to you, I don't think you can ever fully know them. They'll always find some way to surprise you. We're all strangers in the end."


	28. School Pictures

Random Sprx/Jinmay bonding. Because they're the only ones who didn't get to see cute ickle chibi!child!Chiro.

...Although I question Sprx's motives in finding those pictures.

**Summary**:_ "Setting a good example for your children takes all the fun out of middle age."-William Feather_

**Disclaimer**: I do not hold legal rights to these characters and/or their world.

* * *

"Oh…_Oh my_."

"Well would you look at that."

"He's _adorable_."

"You said it."

"I wish there were more pictures of him when he was like this. There must be some _somewhere_."

"You could try looking in the census records. Or maybe break into the school files – I bet they'd have some."

"Sprx. That's illegal."

"Only if you get caught. Besides, how else are you going to find more pictures of Chiro when he was a kid? I doubt he'd hand any over – even to his girlfriend."

"Do you think he has any?"

"Don't know. But, it might be worth an 'investigation.'"

Later, they decided his fourth year pictures were definitely the most memorable, but nothing was as priceless as Chiro's face when he caught them going through his hidden collection of childhood scrapbooks.


	29. Encounter

You know, other than the fact that he turns into a genetically deficient twerp, I don't have that much of a problem with Mandarin. He's the type of character I'd usually fawn all over (but I'm afraid Sprx has taken that mantle from him). That being said, he's still a royal jerk.

**Summary**: _"Uncertainty is the worst of all evils until the moment reality makes us regret uncertainty."-Alphonse Karr_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Encounter

Walking down the corridor, minding her own business was practically _begging_ someone to come and bother her.

"Ah, Nova, just the monkey I was looking for." His slick voice washed over her receptors with all the chills and flattery it usually contained.

"Can I help you?" she liked to limit her verbal interaction with the leader due to how stupid she always felt in debating with him. He was far more learned than she, and knew his own strengths better than any other being she had ever met. That severely disadvantaged her; she could not stand on equal ground with him. He was her better and she couldn't respond to that properly. Verbally anyway—she could fight and sweat and follow him with all the faith of a child in their parent.

"I would like to start with a new training program—I was wondering if you would like to _help_ me with it. It's going to focus on different weather survival techniques." His grin at the end sent shivers down her spine—she chose not to think about why.

"Sure, that sounds great."

"_Perfect_, I'll see you at 0700."

She was worried by the excited look in his eye.


	30. Years

While we're on characters I don't like...Here's Chiro!

**Summary**: _"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up."-James Baldwin_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Years

When he was 5 he built his first robotic helper-friend.

When he was 12 he stumbled upon the largest relic in Shuggazoom history: the not-quite-forgotten heroes from days long past.

When he was 14 he led the battle that defeated the Skeleton King.

When he was 17 he helped found the new Order of the Power Primate based off ancient manuscripts scavenged from the remains of Paralladoll temples.

When he was 21 he realized that his childhood love wouldn't—couldn't—age and had to let her go.

When he was 35 he went to his first (and last) funeral.


	31. Games

A different take on why Antauri is never seen playing with the others.

**Summary**: _"__'Tis my opinion every man cheats in his own way, and he is only honest who is not discovered."-Susannah Centlivre_

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own the people, places, times, or technology that I have written about. It's totally stolen, 'cause I'm hardcore like that.

* * *

"No!"

"Bu-"

"I'm sorry Antuari, but after the last time...It's just not fair."

"It is only a game Chiro, and with games it is usually expected that one use all their abilities in order to achieve victory."

"Not the way you do. When you have supernatural abilities that puts everyone else at an extreme disadvantage that isn't fair. Games should be played fairly with only basic, natural skills as a determinant of victory."

"I see. I shall endeavour to take on this advice, perhaps if we were to-"

"No! Forget it. I'm not playing with you, Antauri. I'm going to go help Otto in the Workshop."

"But Chiro-"

"Hey Antuari, what's hangin'?"

"Ah, Sprx, I was wondering if you would care to humour me with a match-up on this device."

"Wha - forget it Antauri. You're a straight up cheater and everyone knows it. There is no way anyone is going to play with you after that last incident. Didn't those monks of yours ever teach you about good sportsmanship and fairness?"

"Sprx, I understand you're upset at not winning, but accusing me of cheating and lacking morals is a very cheap and inaccurate-"

"It's the truth! Using the Power Primate to win at every game is _cheating_."

"Well, perhaps if you all were to concentrate more on your meditation and studies then you'd all be able to-"

"Nuh-uh, not gonna work. We all know you're the Power Primate guru and no matter how much studying or meditation we do, the only one who'd ever even be close to you in those abilities is Chiro-and he has a good head on his shoulders to know better than to use those to an unfair advantage."

"Sprx-"

"Sorry, Antauri, but it's been unanimously and unspokenly decided that you are no longer allowed to play video games with the rest of us. Guess you'll just have to try and beat the computer."

"That's not really fair-"

"Well you don't play that way anyway, so I guess it's a good match up."

Antauri sighed and started up the single player mode; he swiftly came to the conclusion that this was a grave and unfair punishment since it was no fun to play by himself.


	32. Morning Routine

This is for my sister. I left the second character non-descript on purpose, you can fill in whoever you want it to be (well, maybe not Antauri).

**Summary**: _"Stupidity gets up early; that is why events are accustomed to happening in the morning."-Karl Kraus_

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

* * *

Cranky

If there was one thing Sprx was, it was not a morning person.

He needed at least 2 cups of coffee, absolute quiet, and to not get out of bed until almost midday to be in perfect functioning order. It didn't matter how early he went to bed or what he had to do during the day, if he did not have those things immediately after he joined the living world then there was no hope of getting him into anything resembling proper awareness.

Sure he could jump into a fray and was decent in battle if he needed to be, but that was mostly because he had a strong survival instinct. After the battle he usually reverted back to his zombie-like state.

Most days the Team let him sleep-in and left a fresh pot of coffee for when he blearily stumbled out of his room. If someone bothered him before his own awakening they usually got a glare that put Nova to shame and the full impact of his sharp tongue. It was better for everyone overall to just let him be.

Mandarin was the only one brave (or stupid) enough to ever try and fix this little problem. It was a sick joke whispered among them that that endeavor was what had turned him over to the dark side. Somehow the evil vibes emanating from Sprx had been absorbed into Mandarin and corrupted his soul. Or that it had done something psychologically to him that resulted in a complete personality shift.

Anyway you look at it, Sprx in the morning was not something anyone wanted to deal with.

Sprx didn't even want to deal with himself. That's why he slept in so late. It was easier to deal with himself if he wasn't conscious for it.

"What's wrong? Too early for you?"

An unintelligible murmur was the only response to the teasing.

"What are you doing up at this hour anyway? You know you're not supposed to be around us before lunch."

Another unintelligible grumble ensued accompanied with a fierce glare toward the far too chipper teammate that was currently making him the butt of their jokes.

"You don't have to be so nasty about it; I was just asking a friendly question. How about I get you a refill?"

The red monkey thrust his nearly empty mug toward his teammate and slammed his head down on the table—whether in annoyance, misery, or exhaustion the other wasn't sure; possibly all three.

Nevertheless they took the proffered mug and filled it with more of the caffeinated substance and gently set it before their comrade's head on the table. "How do you like it?"

"Black." The red monkey's voice was thick and gravelly, full of annoyance and sleep.

"Good, because we're out of milk. It's your turn to go to the store by the way. Since you're up so early I'm sure the others will be more than happy to let you go once you finish this cup."

"Why are you so happy? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I am just naturally a happy person. I can't help it if you just bring out the worst in me sometimes."

"Whatever. Leave me alone."

"Come now Sparky, what's wrong? Don't you like talking with me? I do believe this is the most social conversation we've ever had for so long."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sparky. Leave. Me. Alone."

"You have got to work on your manners. It's probably the reason why your fan club is so little. No one wants to deal with the rude monkey."

A small hole was forming in the middle of the table from the force of the red monkey's intense glare. The other occupant of the room did not seem to notice nor care that that could very well be their fate if they provoked the highly de-caffeinated being across from them.

"Maybe you should go back to bed. You're not looking too well."

The red monkey growled, low and deep and reminding the other just how primal they had once been.

"It was only a suggestion. I'm your friend after all; I'm only looking out for your best interest."

Sprx stood up so fast he knocked over the chair he had just been sitting in. He swiped his mug from the table, downed the contents in one gulp and stormed over to slam it on the counter next to the sink. He then marched out of the kitchen mumbling quiet obscenities about 'no-good-busy-body-meddling-so-called-friends.' The other just watched the dramatic actions with an amused, familiar smile that was born from many mornings of similar routines.

They calmly finished their breakfast and began to do the dishes all the while humming to themselves and thinking of new taunts to infuriate the red pilot the next time they were lucky enough to dine so early in the morning with him.


	33. Godliness

Teehee. Not giving anything away :]

**Summary:**_"Cleanliness is next to godliness"-Hebrew Proverb_

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not gonna claim them. I just use them. Without explicit, verbal permission. I'm a rebel like that._**  
**_

* * *

It was just sitting there. Lying there really. Like it was completely innocent.

Which it wasn't.

It was...an abomination. It was destroying the perfect serenity of this space. Destroying everything that had made the past few hours remotely peaceful. This wouldn't do. Wouldn't do at _all_. There are certain things you just don't mess with. Someone's personal sanctuary was one of them.

Fist clenching and breathing sharpening, the hunt began for the perpetrator. It didn't take long to find them.

"Hey, Novs," Sprx greeted casually, walking out of the Locker Room semi-stretching for today's morning practice.

"_What_," she snapped. "Is _that_?" The yellow monkey pointed towards the offending object in front of her.

Sprx gave her a disbelieving stare.

"Gee, Novs, it looks like a towel."

"_What_," she continued to interrogate. "Is it doing _there_?"

"Um, sitting?"

"_Why_?"

"Because I put it there?"

Her voice morphed into nothing more than a series of feral sounds. Each one almost unnatural for such a creature, and yet fully did their job in telling the intended victim of just what would happen if they didn't give the correct answer.

"_Why did you put it there?_"

"Because, uh, because," Sprx stuttered. The lust in her eyes was not the kind he had ever hoped to see towards himself. It made it hard to think proper thoughts, which he desperately needed because he was pretty sure that even if he listened to his instincts screaming at him to "Run, run; get as far away from here as you can! Start a new life, with a new name! _Get a new face if you have to_ but please for the love of all that is Good just _run_!" he wouldn't make it very far. "Because I'm practicing with Chiro today?" he finally finished.

He'd given the wrong answer. He knew it. He was a split second away from dying. He could see it in her eyes. He was everything-but-the-corpse dead. He had muddled everything up. There was no hope, no salvation, no redemption. These were the last thoughts he'd ever think. Only one thing left to do...

"It's just that we usually finish before everyone else and I just thought it's be nice to go ahead and have a towel right there waiting for me than trying to wade through your guys match-ups or waiting until you're all done - which usually takes a while - to go get one. I didn't mean anything by it."

Babbling usually bought _some _time - either for an escape plan to hatch or an interference to come along. No such opportunities presented themselves this time. The next best thing was cowering, which he had been doing for the past few minutes anyway.

"No," Nova told him forcefully.

He peered up at her in confused terror. "No, what?"

"No, you won't be partnering with Chiro today. You're _all mine_."

Sprx was pretty sure he'd just swallowed his heart, because there was no longer any way blood was pumping through his system with all the fear coursing though him, and that lump in his stomach was far too big to just be nerves. Still fighting his instincts, he dared breathe out the one word that would save him from dying in vain: "Why?"

"_Because_," she growled once more. "This is _my _room. You do not leave messes in _my room_. That towel," she once again pointed towards the rumpled, lifeless, and strewn-about source of this situation, "is a mess. For that, you're going to _pay_."

And that's why the training room is always left in immaculate condition.


	34. Pastlife

MOAR Chiro/Antauri! Aaaaaah! What the heck? I blame Matanzo and Sniggy for this.

**Summary**: _"Sometimes, no matter how much faith we have, we lose lose people. But you never forget them. And sometimes, it's those memories that give us the faith to go on."-Anonymous_

**Disclaimer**: This is not mine. Well, not the _characters _anyway. Or the setting. Actually the idea wasn't originally mine either...

* * *

Pastlife

"Antauri?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was hoping you'd join me in some training exercises. You could use some time off from meditating." Turning to look at his leader had the world shift back.

Nodding, he got up and followed the orange simian down to the training room. His old teachers had drilled it into him that stepping outside of reality for too long was as dangerous as immersing yourself into it singularly.

"What shall we start with?" he asked his leader.

"I was thinking something to test our reflexes. Have to keep the rest of your body as sharp as your mind." The teasing smirk held a comforting place in his soul.

"Very well. Do not be too angry when you fall behind, though."

"I would never do such a thing. As Team leader, I am fully capable of beating you in training."

And he was. His agility was far more impressive than his size would let on. He was cunning too. Moving about the room as if he'd already known the pattern of the program. Creative in his moves. Jumping where he would have ducked, fighting where he would have given ground, tucking and turning where he would have tensed and jumped. Throwing in a kick or punch to a move that didn't seem like it would work well, but in fact, added a graceful element to it. Watching him proved to be his own downfall.

"You need to pay more attention to what's happening to _you_, Antauri. I can take care of myself." The admonishment was given with a small smile that made reality click back into place for the monkey.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Chiro. Would you like to continue?"

The boy chuckled under his breathe, shaking his head.

"Best two outta three? You're on."


	35. Fast Food

Feel free to roll your eyes and facepalm.

**Summary**: _"I want my food dead. Not sick. Not wounded. Dead." -Woody Allen_

**Disclaimer**: _Disclaimed._

* * *

"So, explain to me again why _we're_ being attacked?" Nova demanded, dodging a particularly giant limb swinging towards her.

"Well, it appears to be the result of the being having an overly ocular sense. It derives what is safe, edible, or even sanitary by pigmentation—much like humans and apes. It's sense of smell and hearing must be largely hampered though since it does seem overly developed in spotting what it's looking for," Gibson answered. He paused for a breather before leaping at the large _thing_ to try and incapacitate it's movements for the time being. He didn't even register as an itch. He continued to answer Nova's question when she was forced to dodge another sweeping grab. "Most beings with that sort of strong eyesight dependency are more attracted to brighter, warm hues. They are usually the most ripe and safe when if comes to food."

"Let me get this straight: we're the targets because our fur just happens to be the most tasty looking?"

"In a sense, yes."

Nova turned her string of curses towards Gibson in a shout at Sprx to move his tail before he lost it. The red monkey managed to somersault underneath just in time and ended up at her feet. The perfect position for her to grab him and dive out of reach as they were once again persued.

"If we survive this I'm putting you on a diet," she grouched at him. "You're moving too slow."

"Well it's not easy to dodge three mouths at once," he retorted, shaking himself off before having to sprint off once again to avoid sight-seeing the digestion system of the giant monster out for him at the present moment. "Grr, Gibson, do something!" He shouted.

"It's hide is too thick for my drill to penetrate! What do you want me to do?"

"Maybe you could convince some of the non-tasty looking to come and help!" Sprx sent an especially angry glare over to the non-fighting-for-their-lives-so-called-teammates who were watching the spectacle with bemused and uncertain looks.

"If we move then the eggs might get smashed," Chiro called out. He tightened his grip on the large, and apparently very rare and valuable egg he was holding. Antauri and Otto held matching ones. They'd gone through other equally as dangerous obstacles to get them for the Shuggazoom anthropology and biological science labs. There was no way they could chance losing them now.

"Why in Shuggazoom _aren't_ they being attacked?" Sprx called out.

"I told you," Gibson shouted. "It relies on it's sight. The most appetizing and appealing colors when it comes to choosing food are bright, primary colors. Especially the warmer ones."

"Think ketchup and mustard," Nova said, once again finding herself at the end of an oncoming massive limb. Sprx slammed into her sending them both rolling on the ground and away from the large claw that smashed into where they both had been moments prior. Unfortunately too much momentum was used and they were sent splashing into a mud pit.

"You stupid monkey!" Nova hollered once she'd surfaced and spat out a decent amount of mud.

Sprx tried to smile in apology but was currently without much air to his brain for it send such signals out to the rest of his body, seeing as Nova was on top of him with most of her weight on his chest and his muzzle was full of mud. Nova shifted off him so he could have enough leverage to sit up and spit out the foul tasting dirt-and-water combination. He instinctively looked about and found that the monster was currently focusing all its attention on Gibson, not even bothering to follow what was obviously its prefered choices for a mid-day meal anymore.

Nova was on her way charging again but was casually knocked aside by the creature in its haste to grab Gibson. Staring at the thing dazedly she shot a confused glance at Sprx who had just emerged from the mud pit and was similarly being ignored now.

"Hey Gibson, you said that thing relies on its sight, right?" he hollared out.

"Yes-" Gibson said before having to evade the easiest means of escape from his current cornered position in favor of leading the beast away from Otto, Chiro, Antauri and their precious cargo.

"Jump in the mud!" Nova called out, watching him struggle to keep evading now that he was the sole target.

"What?"

"It won't think you're as tasty looking if you're covered in mud," Sprx said.

Gibson gave them a helplessly frazzled look before bee-lining for the mud pit. Once at the edge he gauged the chances he had of contracting some sort of microbiotic disease that would be worse than being eaten, before deciding he was clever enough to cure himself if it came to that and that the monster was far too close for him to be out of reach any longer. Cringing as he jumped into the disgusting pool of jungle-mud, he managed to get out of the way just in time.

The three sideliners watched the beast stomp away in search of more prey, and let out relieved sighs. Gibson came up spluttering, grasping onto Sprx outstretched hand and hauled out of the pit. Nova joined them shortly and shared a disgusted look between them.

"Well that's a new one," Otto remarked as the apparently-non-appetizing three joined them as well.

"What?" Sprx asked.

"Saved by picky eating."


End file.
